


Maggie vs Supergirl

by MedievalEnchanted



Series: We should kiss the girls that we wanna kiss [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Arguments, F/F, Girlfriends - Freeform, Lesbians, Sanvers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:14:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27126385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MedievalEnchanted/pseuds/MedievalEnchanted
Summary: Tumblr prompt - Annonomous asked: "Why did I agree to this?" "Because you loveeee me. That's why." Alex grinned
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: We should kiss the girls that we wanna kiss [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979953
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Maggie vs Supergirl

“Alex no, I can’t. I’m sorry.” You could see in Maggie’s eyes she was hurt by something. Alex just couldn’t work out what it was.

“Maggie? What is it? What is your problem with Kara?”

“I…” Maggie collapsed onto the couch in Alex’s apartment. “Look it’s more supergirl, it’s like she doesn’t think we can do our job properly and then Kara… it’s like she thinks just because she’s your sister it somehow means she cares about you more, she thinks it trumps me. I’m fed up with feeling like I need to compete with her Alex.” Maggie never showed her emotions but Alex could see that her girlfriend was struggling with this.

“I’ll talk to her, but promise me you’ll still come to this dinner tonight with her and Lena? It’s important to me that you’re there.”

“Fine.” Maggie replied unenthusiastically.

“That’s my girl.” Alex grinned, standing up and kissing Maggie on the forehead “Now stay here I’ll be back soon.”

“Where are you going?” Maggie frowned.

“I won’t be long, I’m going to talk to my sister. I’m not having her make my girlfriend feel like anything less than what she is.” Alex kissed Maggie a second time on her forehead before rushing out the door.

* * *

Maggie sat on the couch flicking through what felt like about twenty different cop shows before Alex walked back through the door. “You’ve been ages!” Maggie explained jumping up from the couch and running up and jumping into Alex’s arms and kissing her girlfriend softly on the lips.

“I’m sorry I was so long.”

“It’s okay I’ll let you off this time. Why were you so long?”

“Trying to get through to Kara Danvers is just as hard as getting through to supergirl’s head.”

“And did you?” Maggie asked seeing the disgruntled look on Alex’s face.

“Not entirely, I got through to her about your job but look Kara is just being protective.”

“Are you actually defending her Alex? After what she said to me? You’re unbelievable!” Maggie stood up walking towards the door however Alex grabbed a hold of her girlfriend’s hand stopping her from leaving.

“No Maggie, I’ve told you this before. This is a relationship; you don’t get to just walk out. I’m not defending her I’m just explaining why she was being so unkind, it was out of order don’t get me wrong she certainly shouldn’t have said it and I’m sorry-”

“Alex please don’t apologize for your sister, if Kara is genuinely sorry she can tell me herself.”

Alex just nodded before saying “Want a coffee? We have a few hours to kill before tonight.”

“Yes please.”

Maggie went and sat on the couch waiting for Alex to join her, and not two minutes later Alex came over and sat beside Maggie handing her mug of coffee and slurping on her own before pressing play on the television watching their favorite film together.

The film took them through until they had to begin getting ready for their night out with Kara and Lena, no one actually said it was a double date but it certainly did feel like it.

Maggie wore a beautiful black lace dress, with a pair or black heels, Maggie hated wearing heels but she thought she may as well make an effort, first time going out with Kara and Lena since they got together.

Maggie finally walked out through to their main room in the apartment to see Alex standing with her back to Maggie looking at her phone; she was wearing a beautiful red dress not overly long with a pair of simple, plain colored, heeled shoes.

Alex heard the clip clop of Maggie’s heels walking into the room.

Alex spun round seeing the vision that was the beautiful and stunning Maggie Sawyer, not the detective but her girlfriend Maggie Sawyer.

“Wow!” Alex smiled like she was 3 years old and walked into a candy store.

“I look okay?” Maggie asked genuinely not sure if she did look suitable.

“Okay? Okay? Are you serious?! Babe you look absolutely incredible.”

Maggie was looking extremely uncomfortable and anxiety ridden, she didn’t like dressing up, it wasn’t her, she’d rather stay home with Alex watching a movie and ordering a take away any day than go out and dress up. She hated it.

“Maggie, breathe baby. You’re going to be okay. I can promise you that.”

“How can you promise me?”Maggie asked

Alex walked up to her girlfriend taking her face into her hands. “Because I’m going to be there and even if you have a panic attack it won’t matter because I will be there to help, I won’t be going anywhere okay? I’m here nothing bad will happen.”

Maggie couldn’t help but smile at the woman standing before her, she had never had anyone who cared as much about her as Alex does. She didn’t know how to feel, it was good, it was amazing but a bit of an odd feeling too, but she was oddly happy that she had someone in her life that cared enough to tell her that she was going to be okay, even if she didn’t believe it just yet.

“Why did I agree to this?” Maggie suddenly questioned 

“Because you love me. That’s why.” Alex grinned “Come on let’s go before you change your mind.” Alex grabbed her girlfriend’s hand, picking up her keys and walking out the door to meet her sister and her new girlfriend Lena.


End file.
